<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Díade da Força (The Rise of Skywalker) by pluma_volantis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490513">A Díade da Força (The Rise of Skywalker)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluma_volantis/pseuds/pluma_volantis'>pluma_volantis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, F/M, One Shot, Portuguese, Português, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, em portugues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluma_volantis/pseuds/pluma_volantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Após a derrota de Palpatine e da Última Ordem, Rey e Kylo Ren - ou melhor, Ben Solo - estão finalmente livres. Um novo começo os aguarda, um futuro de redenção e, quem sabe, tranquilidade.</p><p>Final alternativo para o filme "A Ascensão Skywalker".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren &amp; Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Díade da Força (The Rise of Skywalker)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No momento em que tudo acabou, ela sentiu paz. Um sentimento levitante de alívio, dever cumprido. Palpatine estava morto, tudo estava bem. Acima de sua cabeça, a nave de comando da Última Ordem caía, o som dos caças da Resistência vindo de todos os lados e por todos os lugares: sons de tiros, agora vitoriosos. Mas os sons cessaram tão rápido quanto chegaram e ela se viu num escuro profundo. Inebriante, o silêncio a envolveu; inércia tomando seu corpo, ela não sentia mais nada. Enquanto flutuava no fio entre mundos, Rey pensava que sua vida era um preço pequeno a se pagar pelo triunfo da Resistência, pelo futuro pacífico da galáxia. Ela estava pronta para ir; deixaria a Força guiá-la mais uma vez em direção ao desconhecido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No mesmo momento em que a Jedi era erguida pela energia insólita, ela volta a sentir matéria ao seu redor. Lentamente, parece notar seu corpo envolto de vigor; uma bruma densa. Rey nunca havia morrido, mas sabia que algo estava errado. Outra vez, tudo mudava. A Força que uma hora a puxava para cima, agora a forçava para baixo. A devolvia ao seu plano... Ainda não era a hora de ascender? Pensamentos inebriados passaram por sua mente até que ela sentiu. O leve sopro de vida, vindo de todos os lados, canalizado por ele. Ela sentiu sua Força e o buscou com a sua própria. Depois, o buscou com sua mão.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tocou a mão dele, abriu os olhos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seus olhos mel pareciam carregar um futuro, qual seria este? Ela não via mais os olhos machucados e odiosos de um líder do império. Kylo Ren estava morto. Aqueles eram os olhos de Ben. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ben... —  sussurra, apenas o bastante para convencer a si mesma que ele estava ali, e estava com ela. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Estava tão abatido... E mesmo com o rosto machucado, o corpo doído de tentar segurá-la, de tentar trazê-la de volta, ele tirou forças para entregar-lhe um sorriso sincero e único que assim como seus olhos continham um futuro. Guiada por nada mais que seu desejo, Rey leva ambas as mãos para o rosto de Ben e deposita um beijo leve em seus lábios. Por míseros segundos toda a dor parecia ter ido embora. Nada mais existia: guerra, explosões, ar, nem mesmo a Força. Apenas eles dois. O mundo volta quando eles separam o beijo e Ben mantém o sorriso segurando Rey como se ela fosse desvanecer em seus braços; talvez ele também não acreditasse que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo. Que tudo estava acabado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Rey... — diz o nome dela e Rey sente uma pressão em seu peito, como se alguém tivesse amarrado um fio em seu coração e o tentasse tirar dali.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A Força avisa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben parece perder todo o viço e cai ao lado, ela cai junto a ele.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Ben. — ela diz, ele a olha. O sorriso aberto havia sumido, apenas um resquício dele enfeitava seus lábios; algumas lágrimas caíam dos olhos subitamente perturbados.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ele havia sentido também. E não tinha gostado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Eu não quero... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Shhh... — Rey fala e põe a mão sobre o peito dele. — Vai ficar tudo bem. — imediatamente começa a passar vitalidade. Ben segura sua mão com todas as forças que lhe restavam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Não. Rey, você não pode, você vai...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Vamos dividir a Força. — ela o cala. — O bastante para nós dois conseguirmos sair daqui. Não vou deixar você, Ben.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ela havia acabado de o ganhar, o verdadeiro Ben. Não iria deixar ele ir embora tão facilmente.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>O burburinho de vozes e risadas só aumentavam, corpos se chocando em abraços apertados, droides andando - ou rolando - para lá e para cá e naves aterrizando na base da Resistência. Quando Poe tira o capacete e desce de seu space pod, BB8 já está aos seus pés rolando tão feliz quanto um droid poderia estar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Meu amigo! — Poe se abaixa para falar com BB8 vendo um par de botas se aproximando naquela visão baixa. Se levanta. — Finn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ambos sorriem ao se abraçarem, aquela tensão causada pela guerra constante sumindo lentamente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Conseguimos. — fala Poe, Finn assente sorrindo, mas olha ao redor procurando algo - ou alguém - na multidão.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Você viu a Rey? — Poe nega, começando a olhar para os lados também.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Palpatine havia sido destruído, disso não haviam dúvidas. E Rey o tinha matado. Ele também não duvidava disso. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ela não deveria estar de volta? Devemos voltar para resgatá-la? — Finn começa a falar, BB8 solta uns bipes vistos como encorajadores. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não surte. Ela vai voltar. — Poe fala e segura o ombro do amigo, trazendo-o de volta a realidade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A guerra finalmente havia acabado. Não deviam se preocupar com nada agora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minutos de mais abraços rebeldes se seguiram, todos comemoravam o início de uma nova era. Até que uma nave se aproxima no céu e todos levantam a cabeça para olhar, agora gritando eufóricos, pois aquela X-Wing, nave de Luke Skywalker. Quando a X-Wing pousou, Finn e Poe correram, abrindo espaço entre a multidão. Antes de chegarem à nave ela se abre, revelando Rey e... Outra pessoa. Os dois param. Todos se calam, chocados demais para falar algo. Rey desce da nave segurando o corpo de ninguém menos que Kylo Ren. A jovem anda devagar, com o corpo do líder do império apoiado em si, andavam devagar e firmes. Rey estava consciente dos olhares horrorizados e caretas surpresas, mas ela precisava chegar a base. Ben mal estava se aguentando em pé.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  REY! — Finn grita e volta a correr, parando ao ficar na frente da multidão que rodeava Rey e o inesperado indivíduo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Que porra você tá fazendo?! — e ao dizer isso, Poe alcança Finn e o som do seu blaster sendo empunhado se faz ouvir por todos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A resistência segue o exemplo: dezenas, quem sabe centenas de blasters sendo apontados para o acompanhante de Rey. A Jedi para, segurando Ben com força e pondo seu corpo na frente dele como um escudo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Não! — ela fala alto o bastante para todos ouvirem. — Não atirem!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Rey, o que </span>
  <em>
    <span>ele </span>
  </em>
  <span>está fazendo aqui? Por que você trouxe esse desgraçado pra cá? — Finn praticamente cospe as palavras.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O olhar de Rey é cansado e suplicante, mas firme. O temível Kylo Ren não parece muito ameaçador agora; com centenas de armas sendo apontadas para ele, o jovem mal tem forças para levantar a cabeça e olhar a Resistência.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Por favor, Finn, está tudo bem...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tudo bem?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Esse merda é do Império! — Poe fala e dezenas de vozes o acompanham, xingando e apontando dedos para Ben. — Afaste-se dele Rey, vou atirar. — Poe fala sério. Rey arregala os olhos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Não! — ela berra. —  Se não fosse por ele nós não teríamos vencido! — todos se calam ao ouvir as palavras da Jedi. Apenas o vento se escuta na floresta, o ar de repente fica pesado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  O que? — a voz de Finn é carregada pela brisa, ele estava chocado demais para falar mais alto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Ele me ajudou a lutar contra os Sith. — Rey fala, Ben pende um pouco para o lado, quase caindo; ela parece estar usando uma força descomunal para manter a si mesma e ele em pé. — Mas agora está muito mal... Precisamos ajudá-lo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe ri.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo. — apesar do corpo trêmulo a voz de Rey estava tão dura quanto rocha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida. — com um arquejo, Ben perde todo o pouco equilíbrio que lhe restava, caindo no chão e leva Rey junto que cai sentada o segurando. A Jedi perde a dureza, os olhos repletos de medo segurando o tronco do outro. — Ben! — ela olha para ele, agora desmaiado. Volta o olhar para a Resistência. — Poe, Finn, </span>
  <em>
    <span>temos</span>
  </em>
  <span> que ajudar ele.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Ele é nosso inimigo, Rey. Perverso. — Finn diz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Ele é Ben, filho de Leia Organa e Han Solo. Eles eram perversos também? — olha no rosto de cada um dos rebeldes, lançando um olhar duro para Finn e Poe principalmente. — Se não fosse por ele, eu estaria morta. Se não fosse por ele, Palpatine ainda estaria vivo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murmúrios sobrevoam a multidão com o peso das palavras de Rey. No seu colo, Ben ficava mais fraco a cada segundo. Poe e Finn se entreolham. Ambos não queriam receber um inimigo na Resistência: ainda mais um que havia orquestrado seus maiores desastres e sido responsável por suas maiores perdas. Entretanto, algo no olhar de Rey parecia mostrar que se eles negassem isto a ela, nada mais seria o mesmo. Poe olha Finn com uma expressão inquisitiva, afrouxando a mão que segurava o blaster ainda apontado para Rey e Ben. Com uma careta, Finn diz:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Por você, Rey. — Poe abaixa a arma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Por Leia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Por Leia!</span>
  </em>
  <span> — todos da resistência repetem baixo e a tensão de Rey parece dissolver depressa, respirando rápido e olhando para Ben, tocando seu peito. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BB8 se aproxima bipando e rodeando Ben. Rey sorri levemente para o droid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Obrigada, BB8. — e olha de novo para Ben. — Você vai ficar bem.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A lua já estava alta no céu quando Poe e Finn entraram pela primeira vez no local em que Kylo Ren - ou melhor, "Ben" como Rey o chamava - estava alojado. Eles haviam passado o dia todo se olhando com inquietude evidente desde a chegada de Rey, ouvindo cochichos por toda parte vindo da Resistência. Como generais, deviam proteger sua equipe, deviam coordenar todos para ajudarem as vítimas do império. O que significava trazer o Supremo Líder da Primeira Ordem diretamente para sua base?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entrando no alojamento, eles vêem Rey sentada na beira da cama, segurando a mão de Ben. Poe sente Finn tensionar ao seu lado e suspira sem que ninguém note. Rey mal havia descansado, ajudando alguns integrantes da resistência a cuidarem de Ben. Depois que ele foi estabilizado que se permitiu tomar um banho, trocar de roupa e comer algo, mas a não ser para isso havia deixado ele.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Rey. — Finn fala e ela se vira lhes dando um sorriso cansado. Ela larga a mão de Ben e se levanta indo até eles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Eu sei que isso parece errado, mas eu posso explicar. — começa, Poe solta uma risadela de escárnio, cruzando os braços.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—  Parece errado</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Isso é completamente fodido, Rey. — ela olha para Ben e depois para ele.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Quando Leia tentou contatar o Ben, ela conseguiu. Ela o salvou, Poe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— E você acredita que uma ligação com a mamãe é o suficiente para redimir todos os crimes que ele cometeu?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não, mas arrependimento é um começo. — ela olha Finn. — E todos merecem uma segunda chance. Você não teve uma ao deixar o Império? — Finn abaixa a cabeça, mesmo não querendo admitir, ela estava certa. — E você, ao deixar de ser um contrabandista e se juntar a resistência? É a mesma coisa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Você tem certeza que ele pode ser salvo depois de tudo que fez? — Finn pergunta, voltando a olhá-la.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Sim. — ela nem mesmo pensa antes de responder, algo na certeza em sua voz machuca Finn. — Somos os últimos Jedis, eu e ele. E Ben é um Skywalker, ele pode nos ajudar a fazer muita coisa pela galáxia, mas para isso ele precisa de ajuda. E eu vou ajudá-lo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Parece que você vai fazer muito mais do que só ajudá-lo. — Poe fala e Rey o olha, sua expressão era um misto de determinação e raiva. — Desde quando você tem toda essa fé nele? Desde quando vocês são tão íntimos?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey se vira, olhando para Ben. Seu cabelo estava solto pela primeira vez e isso suaviza um pouco as características dela. Olhar para Ben também parecia suavizá-la, observa Finn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Nós somos... A díade da Força. Estamos conectados pelo nosso poder; é... complicado, mas já sei disso há muito tempo. Desde que fui treinada por Luke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  E por que você não nos contou? — Finn pergunta visivelmente afetado, Rey se volta para ele.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Não sabia como e também... Tinha medo dessa conexão causar a ruína da galáxia. Poderia ter acontecido... Mas eu não fui para o lado negro da Força. — e então, ela sorri o sorriso mais puro que os meninos já haviam visto. — E Ben veio para o nosso lado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ao dizer isso, Finn e Rey sentem algo. Olham imediatamente para Ben e Poe franze a testa observando eles três. Ben começava a despertar. A Força avisa. Rey toca os ombros dos amigos e faz eles olharem para ela.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Vocês confiam em mim? <strong>— </strong> a resposta veio sem nenhuma dificuldade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Sim. — Poe responde.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Claro. — Finn diz, Rey sorri.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Obrigada... Podem nos deixar um pouco a sós? — eles assentem devagar. Ao se virar para saírem, Poe diz:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Grite se precisar de algo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não vou precisar. — Rey sorri de lado e espera os dois saírem para voltar para a beira da cama e segurar a mão de Ben.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ao sentir seu toque, Ben abre os olhos. Confusão passa pelo rosto dele até que ele encontra o rosto de Rey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Onde estamos? — ele pergunta, a voz rouca e cansada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Na Resistência.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Não me mataram?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Eu não deixaria. — e sorri. Ben se ergue um pouco com dificuldade, Rey o ajuda a encostar as costas na parede.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eles ficam se olhando em silêncio por um tempo, Ben apenas sentindo o toque morno da mão de Rey que inconscientemente acariciava a palma dele com seu dedão. É difícil processar que tudo estava acabado: com a guerra terminada e o império destruído, ele provavelmente era o ser mais odiado de toda galáxia. Como iria retomar sua dignidade e honra? Será que algum dia seria novamente digno de confiança? Ben olha Rey, estudando sua feição, os cabelos soltos na altura dos ombros; ele queria tocá-la, acariciar seu rosto... Ele não merecia alguém como ela. E mesmo assim, ela havia se posto contra sua Resistência só para salvá-lo. Olhando ao redor, Ben sente uma energia familiar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Mãe...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Estes eram os aposentos dela... Foi aqui que Leia foi posta depois de morrer. — Ben engole em seco. — Mas os rebeldes disseram que o corpo dela simplesmente... sumiu. — Ben assente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Sim. E eu devia ter sumido também. — ele volta a olhar Rey, que tem uma expressão confusa no rosto. — Mas você me salvou. — ela assente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Sim. Salvei. — e ficam em silêncio novamente, Rey observando os detalhes de seus belos cabelos negros e de seus estranhamente luminosos olhos mel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A expressão no olhar de Rey ao mesmo tempo satisfaz e constrange Ben. Ele sorri, apertando sua mão de leve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— O que você está olhando? — Rey abre um sorriso e segura a mão dele com as suas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Para o futuro, Ben. Estou olhando para o futuro.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Escrevi essa one-shot após assistir o filme no cinema. Ainda fico imaginando como tudo seria se a oportunidade de viver tivesse sido dada ao Ben. </p><p>Se você gostou, não esqueça de demonstrar com comentários e kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>